The Six
by virginiagirl101
Summary: a week after Harry’s sixth year, he disappears. Now, on September first, he’s back with five other people his age. AU. see story for pairings. rated for violence.


**Authors Note: just an idea I had. Please r&r. Also, the first chapter is going to be short. I have no beta, so please point out any grammar errors. Also, I'm American, so please point out if I say, err write, anything wrong.  
Disclaimer: I own only what you don't recognize.  
Summary: a week after Harry's sixth year, he disappears. Now, on September first, he's back with five other people his age. AU.  
Warnings: character death. Some oc perfection. New powers and magic. Don't read if you don't like any of that. HBP, and DH are disregarded too. ****Dumbledore****'s still alive, and the final battle hasn't happened. There's no Horcruxes either. There's probably more too…  
Pairings: Harry/oc, ron/hermione, remus/tonk, two oc pairings.**

Chapter one: In a blaze of white light

Harry Potter looked in the mirror. He was medium height, with light skin. He had black hair that never was neat, and blazing emerald eyes. His most recognized feature was the lighting bolt scar that a dark wizard, Voldemort.

For indeed, Harry Potter was a Wizard. Now, if that wasn't normal enough for you, he was a famous wizard. When Harry was just one years old, on Halloween, Voldemort had attacked his family. His parents had been killed. He had survived as Voldemort's own curse rebounded on him, ripping his soul from his body. he had been named "The-boy-who-lived", being the only person to survive that curse.

After being sent to the Dursley's, who hated magic, he lived ten years being neglected. When he was almost eleven, mysterious letters came for him, but the Dursley's got rid of them all. Then, on his eleventh birthday, a half-giant, Hagrid, told him he was a wizard, and had been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He then was told his story.

It had been six years since then, and he was now sixteen, almost seventeen. He has two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and had an adopted family, the Weasley's. besides the parents, there was Ron, his five older brothers, and on younger sister.

In sixth year, Ron and Hermione had started dating, and he had started spending more time with himself. It hadn't helped that there was a prophecy stating that he either had to be killed, or kill Voldemort. He also had started his way onto becoming an Auror, the wizards form of police.

Harry walked back to his bed. Laying down, he closed his eyes. He fell a sleep. In his dream, he saw him and five other teens.

Suddenly, there was a flash of white light, and Harry disappeared.

Hphphphphp

Hogwarts:

Professor Dumbledore was shaken out of his musings when the alarms around Privet Drive went off. "Harry," he gasped. Calling the whole order together, he announced, "the alarms around Privet Drive have fallen. I need someone to go check it out."

Remus Lupin spoke up, "I'll go, Harry might be more comfortable with me."

Tonks then spoke up also, "I'll go too."

The two of them had been dating.

Hphphphphp  
Privet Drive

Lupin and Tonks apparated to Privet Drive. When they got there, they unlocked to door to Number four, and went in. they walked up to Harry's bedroom. Seeing it empty, Remus turned to Tonks.

"Get Dumbledore."

Tonks performed the wand movements, and Dumbledore arrived.

"What's going on sir?" Remus asked.

"Harry Potter has gone missing," Dumbledore replied.

Hphphphphphp

3 months later  
Hogwarts

Everyone was in the great hall of Hogwarts. The sorting had just finished. The mood was unusually somber, as Harry Potter was still missing.

All of a sudden, a blaze of white light appeared. Six people who looked like teens were standing there. There were three girls, and three boys.

"Well, isn't that something, we appeared in a blaze of white light, just like in the movies," a girl said with a big grin.

Authors Note 2: So, yeah, please review. Also, feel free to correct me on grammar or spelling. I hope you enjoyed!

**Authors Note 2: So, yeah, please review. Also, feel free to correct me on grammar or spelling. I hope you enjoyed!  
**


End file.
